


Dirty Little Secret

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [208]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew Crawley had it all, or so it would seem.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back after a brief hiatus in posting (RL having been a bit full-on of late), but I'm back now and with a bit of Thomatthew love. 💖
> 
> I confess I have not seen the film yet, but looking forward to it, I want to see my boy Thomas happily loved-up. 😊💘💖

Matthew Crawley had it all, or so it would seem. A fairytale marriage, heir to a fancy title, fabulous estate and all that entailed, but he also had a secret. 

“Oh, Matthew, that’s amazing!” 

You see, Matthew Crawley had desires that his wife alone could not satisfy. Sometimes he craved the touch of another man. 

Matthew’s rapturous hum sent Thomas over the edge. Matthew leaning up, kissing him.  
“I will love you until the last breath leaves my body.” 

So when Matthew got up to join Mary in her bedroom, Thomas didn’t mind. Though Mary had Matthew’s child, Thomas had his heart.


End file.
